


Z martwego dziennika kartka

by Nanaszi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Stiles Stilinski, Death, Diary/Journal, Hurt Derek Hale, M/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaszi/pseuds/Nanaszi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kartka z dziennika Stilesa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z martwego dziennika kartka

**Author's Note:**

> Jedno z tych opowiadań które przyszło do mnie we śnie. Oh proszę o więcej !

Umarłem szybko. Nie krzyczałem. Nie wiłem się z bólu. Ostatnim tchem nie wyznawałem miłości. Po prostu umarłem. Od tak, rozszarpany przez Wendigo. Dlaczego? Nie mam pojęcia. Może znalazłem się w złym miejscu o zlej porze. Jak to ja. Może to przeznaczenie. Nazywam się Stiles Stilinski i opowiem wam moją historie. Może zacznę od tego, ze miałem dobre życie.Teraz to wiem.

Miałem kochającego ojca, za dziecka kochającą matkę. Bolała mnie jej śmierć. Obwiniałem się za to ze umarła choć nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. Za życia posiadałem tez cudownych przyjaciół. Scott był dla mnie jak brat. Dzięki niemu podniosłem się po pogrzebie mamy. Lydia to moja pierwsza miłość. Wiele się wydarzyło, ale stala się moja najlepsza przyjaciółką. Pomagała mi w sprawach sercowych. Kto by pomyślał, co nie? Na samym końcu wspomnę o Dereku. Największej niespodziance mojego przeszłego już życia. Kiedy poznałem Dereka balem się go. Śmieszne, ale prawdziwe. Potem uratował mi życie. I znowu. I kolejny raz. I jeszcze raz. No i następny. Dla niego stało się to nawykiem. Dla mnie to była iskra, no powiedzmy iskra wdzięczności. Iskra jak to iskra rozpala się. I nim się obejrzałem zakochałem się. Teraz mogę to powiedzieć głośno ( choć i tak nikt mnie nie usłyszy). Zakochałem się w Dereku Hale. I na moje głupie szczęście On zakochał się we mnie. Nie posiadałem się z radości. Niestety ukrywaliśmy się (w miarę możliwości. Cholerne wilkołacze zdolności kumpli). No cóż, długo nie musieliśmy udawać. Moja śmierć rozwiązała problem.

A teraz jako duch patrze na moje blade ciało przyozdobione nieregularnymi plamami krwi i na cierpienie moich przyjaciół. Widziałem w ich oczach ból. Nie potrafiłem na to patrzeć ale nie mogłem nic zrobić żeby ich pocieszyć. Derek podniósł moje ciało i zaniósł je mojemu ojcu. Jego krzyk obudził cale Beacon Hills. Wędrowałem tak za moimi przyjaciółmi, aż do pogrzebu. Przeżywałem każdy dzień wraz z nimi. Zaczynałem powoli zapominać, że to ja umarłem.

Moj pogrzeb był piękny. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu ten cholernie zły Alfa wyszedł na środek i ze łzami w oczach wygłosił 10-minutową przemowę przyznając się do naszego krótkiego, ale gorącego związku. Moment kiedy Derek podszedł do mojego ojca i wtulił jego zapłakaną twarz w swoją ulubioną skórzaną kurtkę był przełomem. Dla samego Dereka jak i dla mnie. W tej chwili zaczynałem się rozpływać. Nie z dumy czy szczęścia. Dosłownie znikałem. Usłyszałem śmiech który rozpoznam wszędzie. Śmiech mojej matki. To był czas by odejść. Zrozumiałem dlaczego tak na prawdę pozostawałem przez te dni pomiędzy Niebem a Ziemią. Spokojnie powiem wam. Na pogrzebie mojej matki zapytałem się ojca czy kiedy umrę ludzie tez będą tak płakać i tęsknić za mną. Te dni to był dar od niej. W ten sposób chciała pokazać mi, że byłem dobrym człowiekiem mimo wielu wad.

Nazywam się Stiles Stilinski i jestem zadowolony ze swojego życia.

A to kartka z mojego martwego dziennika.


End file.
